Enemies Known
by justbeache
Summary: Based on the extended preview for Know Thy Enemy, Stefan goes to Elena's to find out about Isobel showing up. Chapter 3, Last Dance, before Elena goes to see Damon.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Spoiler Alert!

Based on the extended preview for Know thy enemy, I loved Stefan saying the very Damon like line, 'You should call Alaric and tell him that his wife just showed up on his girlfriends doorstep.' Brilliant!

Just one more day to go!

* * *

><p>After finding Isobel on her doorstep, Elena goes upstairs to call Stefan to tell him the news. He lets her know that the will give Damon an update then he will be over right away.<p>

Stefan, not wanting to appear at the front door and face Jenna, comes through her window instead. He finds Elena stretched out on her bed, arms crossed over her face.

"Hey." Stefan whispers gently, trying not to scare her.

Elena startles despite expecting him, even after all this time of them being together, she still can't get used to him appearing out of thin air.

"Hi." she tells him, smiling at him, sitting up as he moves to join her.

Elena opens her arms to him and he quickly moves into them, hugging her to him before lightly kissing her lips. As they break apart he sets back against her headboard pulling her into his arms as he tells her. "I'm sorry about Isobel showing up, this is my fault for trying to contact her."

"No, don't blame yourself. I'm just freaking out, I don't trust her or John. And then there's Katherine. They are all alike. Not trustworthy. And now it seems like they are all involved in our lives."

"I know, Damon and I both think that Katherine is up to something besides wanting Klaus dead."

"That's not really a surprise. Do you have a clue what it is?"

"No. She's not wanting Isobel or John to know she's in town. And she keeps telling us she's on our side. It's just very weird."

"Has she tried anything else with you and Damon?"

"No, it's very strange, she's treating me and Damon like we are her long lost friends."

"You're not buying that act are you?"

"No, of course not, I was just explaining how she's been behaving, you saw it earlier, with her offering to help us with Jonas. It seems like this is her new tactic.

"About her not wanting Isobel to know she's in town. What purpose would that serve?"

"No clue. But I think we're going to need to tell Jenna the truth. I don't think we can spare her anymore."

"I know. I just don't know how to go about it. Will she freak out? Should we have Alaric do it or should I? it's going to be a nightmare of a conversation. God. I wish we didn't have to deal with any of this right now. I just want to forget things for awhile." Elena tells him raising her head up to look him in the eyes.

"I can help with that." Stefan tells her as he strokes his hand up and down her arm. "Would you like to take a ride with me?" His voice lowered seductively.

"A ride? Mmm. That sounds wonderful." Elena replies, climbing onto his lap and running her fingers through his hair and down his chest.

"Mmm. Is right. I was talking about taking you for car ride but I like your idea better." He tells her teasingly.

"Good. I want you. Here. Now."

"I'm all yours."

"Yes you are. Now what I'm I going to do with you?"

"Love me?" he asks her smirking at her.

"Yes, but you are wearing too many clothes." she answers him as she reaches for his shirt.

"So are you. Let me help you out of them." as they help each other undress between kisses.

Elena moans as Stefan kisses down her neck and starts to suck on her breasts. "More." she tells him as he starts to move towards her belly, bringing his lips back to her breasts. "I want to kiss you all over. But I could stay right here if you want." Emphasizing his point, by encircling her nipples with his tongue, causing her to cry out.

"I want to kiss you all over too. Any objections?" Elena asks, pretending to get his permission while pushing him down onto the bed and trailing her tongue down his throat to his chest before going lower kissing his perfect abs and lower still.

"God. No." he can barely reply as he watches her get closer and closer to where he needed her mouth to be.

"There's nothing more perfect than you. And this." as she takes him into her mouth, enclosing him into the hot, wetness.

"Oh. God. Please. don't stop." Stefan cries out incoherently, as he watches her mouth, closing over him and sucking. The thought of her and the way she was taking as much of him as she could, was enough to make him come but he held back, enjoying the intense pleasure until finally he was too close. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to taste her too. "Ok. stop. My turn." he rasps at her, as he flips her onto her back and opening her legs, finding his favorite place on her body. Her thighs. He dives in, burying his face and tongue in her, licking her very essence. As her cries of pleasure ring in his ears, he reaches his hand to find her mouth, covering it to keep her cries from alerting anyone downstairs what they're doing. She's coming, she presses his hand to her mouth, licking his palm as he quickly replaces his hand with his mouth and joins their bodies, entering her in one stroke.

They groan as they start to move together. Elena brings her legs up to encircle his waist, as he continues thrusting in to her as she meets his every move. He slows their pace for a little bit, wanting to make their lovemaking last. But much too soon, they can't hold back anymore, she starts to come apart first beneath him, and he follows her over the edge, whispering her name in her ear.

"That was..." Elena tries to find her voice as she lay holding Stefan in her arms, their bodies still joined together.

"Hmmm..." Stefan mumbles against her neck.

"Awesome. Unbelievable. Mindblowing." she tells him in a quiet whisper.

"If you can speak more than three words, I must of not done something right." He teases her as he rolls off her and onto his back.

"You do everything right. I love you." Elena tells him as she moves back into his arms.

"As I love you."

* * *

><p>AN

A little smut/cheese ending, but I will probably continues this story based on the 4-7-11 episode. Let me know what you think.

Reviews are love!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

This story came to me after watching Know Thy Enemy. Which gave me whiplash from all the twists and turns. Awesome! And from watching the preview clip of The Last Dance, Damon and Stefan talking about Katherine.

* * *

><p>Laying across bare Stefan's chest after a being up all night, Elena was finally asleep. She had insisted that she didn't want to close her eyes because of the image of her Vampire Birth Mother going up in flames was etched in her brain forever. Stefan had laid with her, holding her, trying to talk to her about anything and everything until she silenced him with her lips and tongue. And then Stefan understood, she didn't want to think about Isobel, she only wanted to think about them and the things they could do to each other's bodies.<p>

It had been that way all through the night. It was almost magical, how they just tuned out the rest of the world and become one together, over and over. Now it was almost dawn and she had finally succumbed to the rest her body so desperately needed.

Stefan was just starting to drift off to sleep when he heard Damon outside his door. He was speaking in a low tone that only Stefan could hear, telling him he needed to talk to him. It was unusual for Damon to use such tact, he usually just barged in, but Stefan knew Damon was very aware of what they had been doing all night and probably didn't want to see them together so intimately. Stefan knew that he wouldn't, if it ever came to that. Damon was right. He really was a pessimist.

Damon. In the past few weeks, he was being the brother that Stefan remembered from before. The one from 1864, before they were turned. Stefan also knew that it hurt Damon to see him and Elena so happy together, and with all of the shit that was coming down with Klaus coming here, the other reality of their situation was Damon's feelings for Elena were becoming increasingly harder for him to hide from Stefan.

Stefan hated to think about the situation being reversed. He knew that he couldn't handle being in the same town, much less the same house with them together. He had to hand it to Damon, he was tough. There's no way that he could be in Damon's place and be able to deal with being in love with a girl that belonged to someone else. And live in the same house with them.

Carefully he disengaged himself from her, pulling on his pants, he moved at vamp speed to get to the hall without making any noise, lightly closing the door behind him, he turned to face his brother.

"How is she?" Damon asked as if he couldn't help himself.

"She's asleep." Stefan answered crossing his arms across his chest indicating that he really wasn't interested in making small talk. "What's up?"

"Katherine. I think we need to go look for her." Damon said his face showing more concern than his voice was letting on. "Isobel set her up and now we have no idea where she is."

"We could go look for her. But where do we begin?" Stefan concluded with a shrug "Is it possible she came here and couldn't get in because of us deeding the house to Elena?"

"Maybe. But knowing Katherine, she would have stood on the doorstep and yelled until one of us showed up. No. From what Elena got from Isobel, someone was waiting for Katherine at Isobel's. One of Klaus minions has her. Or maybe Klaus himself."

"Look, how about we wait a few more hours 'til morning and call Bonnie to see if she has any ideas about how to find her?" Stefan tries to reason with him as he's reaching for his bedroom door.

"Fine. I understand how you wouldn't be concerned about Katherine after everything she has done. But finding her might lead us to Klaus so I'm going to go look for her." Damon tells him sarcastically, as he starts to walk away.

"Damon." Stefan calls after him, knowing his brother. Knowing that he was being manipulated by him but also knowing as much as Damon fought against caring, he could tell that he was covering his feelings for Katherine. "Give me five minutes, I'll come with you." as he walked back into his room to get ready and leave a note for Elena.

They found nothing. They went back to Isobel's borrowed house and searched more thoroughly than when they had been here earlier, but came up with nothing. Whoever had taken Katherine, left no trace behind.

The brothers arrived back at their house just as the sun was coming up over the horizon. Walking into the house through the kitchen, Damon opened the fridge and pulled out a blood bag. Stefan knowingly walked to the cabinet and took down two glasses. This was how it should have been with them all along. Brothers sharing breakfast, in peace. No bitterness, just brothers being friends. But no. it couldn't last.

It was a temporary situation until they solved the Klaus issue and succeeded in keeping Elena alive. They were in a cease fire at the moment. As soon as the Klaus issue was over and Stefan and Elena rode off into the sunset, the brothers would be back at war. Stefan sighed. As his brother poured the glasses of blood, Stefan wished they could end the war they were in. Stefan picked up his glass and silently toasted his other brother, hoping that maybe they _could find some peace later on. _

* * *

><p>Stefan walks back into his bedroom, feeling somewhat energized despite having no sleep. He hoped that Elena would still be asleep so he wouldn't have to explain his early morning jaunt about town.<p>

He was just removing his pants when she started stirring. She caught him. He wasn't able to climb into bed before she opened her eyes.

"Morning." Elena greets him, looking up at him she asks. "Did you guys really give me your house or was I just dreaming?"

Stefan's lips twitched as he walked over to Elena. He his hands reaching out to bring her face to his, "Yes, we did. Now that it's yours. Are you going to want to redecorate?"

* * *

><p>AN

Thanks to Lost ninja girl, for helping with the ending. Love you chickie!

Reviews are love. please leave me some.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Last Dance was amazing in some ways, I know that I was on the edge of my seat the whole time. I wrote this to fill in the gap between the talk on the stairs between Stefan and Damon and when Elena went to apologize to Damon for hitting him. (which he deserved in my opinion) On the other hand, the sense of dread for the final episodes is building and that is what inspired this fic.

* * *

><p>Elena was wired. The adrenaline was still pumping through her veins from all that had happened earlier. Finding out Klaus was possessing Alaric's body and then thinking that her best friend had died for her, and ultimately finding out Bonnie was okay, (thanks to Damon) had left her with so many conflicting emotions that she needed an outlet. And right now talking seemed to be her way of expending her excess energy.<p>

Stefan was leading the way down the hall towards his room, but hadn't spoken to her beyond a nod here and there in response to her lopsided conversation, mainly about Bonnie and Jeremy staying at the creepy witch house.

Elena knew that he was bothered by what Damon had done, even though it had worked out, he was still hurt that Damon hadn't trusted him enough to let him in on the plan and had basically accused him of being to moral to keep her alive.

She knew that while the brothers were so different in their approach to the current situation with Klaus, that Stefan would do whatever it took to keep her alive too. She was going to have to convince him to not give up his principles because of what Damon had said to him, that considering peoples feelings was a good thing and that she loved him for being so kind.

As they reached his room, Stefan entered first, pulling his tie off tossing it on his desk as he made his way towards his bed. Elena entered right behind him, but closed the door, as if that would keep their conversation from being overheard.

"We need to talk." she tells him, as she moves to stand in front of him.

"About how I let you down tonight or how Damon was the Savior of the night?" Stefan asks her sardonically.

"About what he said to you. About you caring too much and about collateral damage." Elena answers him, ignoring his question and his tone.

"Ah. Yes. How he shamed me and basically told me that he was the only one that could keep you alive. I'm surprised he didn't ask me to give you over to him completely."

"Look Stefan. I appreciate what Damon did tonight, and I know deep down you do too. He saved Bonnie. But I love the fact that you will always consider others. You try so hard not to hurt anyone and I love that about you. Don't ever lose that. I know that if it came down to choosing me and someone else, I know that you would choose me."

"Your right. I would. And I'm going to start proving that to you."

"Stefan. You don't have to do that, you're allowing your brother to control you with his words. You stay true to yourself and to what we know to be right, which is protecting those we love. And it will work out."

"Elena. That's a little Pollyannaish of you. But Damon is right about one thing. We are up against pure evil here, we have to be willing to do whatever it takes to win."

"No. Not whatever it takes. We will not lose our humanity in the process."

"The only problem with that is only one of us is human." Stefan looks her in the eye as he walks into the bathroom to finish changing out of his clothes and to take a shower.

Elena sat down on the bed, resigned to the fact that Stefan wasn't going to be reassured with her words tonight. She was going to have to try a different approach. She made up her mind what she needed to do to bring him out of this funk. She quickly undressed , pulling her hair up into a clip, she walked into the bathroom to join Stefan in the shower.

He seemed genuinely surprised to see her as he looked over his shoulder at her, stepping into the shower behind him. Elena wrapped her arms around his back as she whispered her love for him. "I love you so much. It's the end of the night and I'm telling you like you asked."

Her words have the affect that she needed from him, as he turns her in his arms and whispered back to her. "God. Elena. I love you too. So much. I'm sorry I was being such an ass, I just feel like I'm going to lose you. And it feels like there's nothing I can do about it." He admits to her, struggling to hold back tears.

"Hey. You are not going to lose me. Ever." kissing him to sooth him and to show him how much she loved him.

Suddenly, his tongue is in her mouth, her legs are around his waist and then he's inside her, making her complete. Making her feel his love. Between kisses his whispering to her, "Mine. Say it. Say you're mine." Because this feeling of dread that is consuming him is not about Klaus anymore, it's about someone else coming between them.

"I'm yours Stefan. I'm yours." she tells him over and over before crying out her release.

He carries her from the shower, not bothering to dry them off, they fall together on the bed, where he starts loving her all over again.

* * *

><p>Afterwards, while she is laying sated in his arms, she was thinking about the days events and how she needs to tell Damon she's sorry for hitting him and for temporarily hating him. Elena turns in Stefan's arms, looking up at his face to tell him what she needed to go and do. He's asleep. Slowly, she disengaged herself from his arms and rolled out of bed, grabbing her clothes, she goes into the bathroom to get dressed to go and track down Damon.<p>

She didn't know why but she felt this overwhelming need to explain to him that she understood his actions and to thank him for saving Bonnie.

* * *

><p>AN

Ok. So that was a little angsty, but if you've been reading spoilers, you are probably feeling the same as me. Klaus is airing tonight. I'm might get inspired afterwards and write another chapter but it would definitely have to be less doom and gloom than Last Dance, which I doubt.


End file.
